Shattered Peace/Main article
}} 220px |image2=BK-RP-1.jpg 220px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author = Dan Jolley |artist = James L. Barry |cover designer = Louis Csontos |publish date = 24 November 2009 |isbn = ISBN 9780061688652 |editions = Paperback |summary = Ravenpaw has settled into life on the farm, away from the forest and Tigerstar's evil eye. He knows that leaving the warrior Clans was the right choice, and he appreciates his quiet days and peaceful nights with his best friend, Barley. But when five rogue cats from Twolegplace come to the barn seeking shelter, Ravenpaw's new life is threatened. He and Barley must try to find a way to overpower the rogues-before they lose their home for good. |preceded = Return to the Clans |followed = A Clan in Need }} Shattered Peace is the first book in the ''Ravenpaw's Path'' arc. Blurb :Ravenpaw has settled into life on the farm, away from the forest and Tigerstar's evil eye. He knows that leaving the warrior Clans was the right choice, and he appreciates his quiet days and peaceful nights with his best friend, Barley. But when five rogue cats from Twolegplace come to the barn seeking shelter, Ravenpaw's new life is threatened. He and Barley must try to find a way to overpower the rogues-before they lose their home for good. The praise :Since this is the first "Warriors" book I have read, I was pleased to find that the author includes enough information before the first chapter that I could understand what was happening from the start. In this addition to the series, Ravenpaw decides to leave the security of his association with the Thunderclan and move to the Farm. There, he lives with his friend Barley, enjoying the kind of peaceful life a cat is suppose to have. He enjoys the calm nights, hearing the rooster, and the safe feeling he has all the time. Then, one day, a group of cats arrive and ask to stay with them for a few days. After they leave, the Thunderclan returns with bad intentions. Ravenpaw must draw on his past to defend his home, his friend, and himself. Books written in graphic format are favorites of mine! They are perfect for students who are reluctant readers and never seem to finish a book on their own. Young adults who want to read anything they can get their hands on also will enjoy the graphics, the exhilarating story, and the fast-paced text. The story is suitable for both boys and girls, and it is a good choice for children who like adventure stories and animal tales. The wonderful artwork adds much to the story. It is a fun read with a story that moves quickly and smoothly. ''Shown on http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/shattered-peace-erin-hunter/1101483205?ean=9780061688652 ::::::::-Kathie M. Josephs Detailed plot description :Ravenpaw explains about his life and on the farm, saying that he liked it there, as well as the battle with BloodClan and the Twolegs. Then, Ravenpaw and Barley take a roam around the forest and are running down a hill and playing. Ravenpaw drops into the hunters' crouch and starts to teach it to Barley. Ravenpaw then starts to chew on some grass and instructs Barley to do so also, saying that it's juicy. :The next morning, Barley wakes Ravenpaw up and shows him that it is snowing. When Ravenpaw goes onto the roof to take a drink of water, his tongue gets stuck and he doesn't want Barley to know about it. He brings back a mouse and Barley says Ravenpaw's talking funny, however Ravenpaw denies it. They then start to cleaning the barn and Barley asks if Ravenpaw misses the Clans. Ravenpaw tells him that Clan life wasn't for him and that the barn suits him much better. Later, when they are going to sleep, they hear a scratching noise near the door. Ravenpaw and Barley look outside and see a group of cats standing there whose names they find out to be Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess and Pounce. They plead to come in and Willie says that his mate is about to have kits. Ravenpaw welcomes them kindly and feeds them. Soon, the kits are born, and they are named Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy and Sniff. Ravenpaw and Barley seem to be very fond of them. They continue to be the visitors' "servants"; Barley doesn't seem to enjoy it, but Ravenpaw is used to it, since he used to belong to a Clan. :Later, Ravenpaw and Willie are standing on the wood below the roof of the barn when Ravenpaw explains that they can't hunt the chickens in the coop. Willie only nods and says he won't hunt them. :One day, Barley catches Snapper teaching the kits death blows, but Barley says nothing to them and tells Ravenpaw when they're on the top of the barn. Ravenpaw only says it is nonsense and they need to protect those precious kits. Then, Barley overhears Willie and Snapper talking about having their own territory but doesn't say a word about it. :When the group of cats are ready to leave, Ravenpaw is very sad and reluctant to let them leave, but Barley is relieved. He then cleans the barn while Ravenpaw is sleeping. Later, when Ravenpaw and Barley discuss the cats, Ravenpaw accuses Barley of treating the cats like they were intruders. Barley tells him that since his background was with the Clan, it made a difference. He also questions Ravenpaw's belonging in the barn which shocks and offends Ravenpaw. It also makes him think that maybe he does belong in the Clans. :When Ravenpaw falls asleep, Barley wakes him up when the farm catches on fire. They escape but Ravenpaw tells Barley they need to save the dogs. They dig up the metal stick holding the dogs down and run off before the dogs attack them. :The two cats decide they need to get out of the fire so they run through the window into the Twoleg nest. They think it is some kind of nightmare; although they know the Twolegs are happy there, they never want to go there again. :Ravenpaw and Barley sleep outside of the barn. On a hunting expedition the next day, Barley finds a dead rabbit that neither Ravenpaw nor Barley killed. When they go to the barn, they find Willie, Tess, Pounce, and Snapper on the wood below the roof. Ravenpaw greets them warmly. The rogue cats then jump down and attack the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them, but it is too late and the other cats escape. The farmer accuses Ravenpaw and Barley of trying to steal the chickens and kicks them out. They meet Willie and the cats again and find out they were from BloodClan and that they were going to start their own Clan. The cats start to fight. Then, under a bush, Minty and her kits are terrified and Minty breaks up the fight and promises that Ravenpaw and Barley have learned their lesson. :That night, they sleep in the rain. Ravenpaw apologizes to Barley about not listening to him, and Barley replies saying that it's okay. :The next morning, Ravenpaw sees Highstones from the distance and they decide to go there. They go into it and Ravenpaw speaks to StarClan. Bluestar, Whitestorm and Spottedleaf come and welcome him warmly. Ravenpaw is surprised that they remembered him after he left the Clans. They say that they've seen his and Barley's troubles and tell him to go to Firestar and ask for help. Ravenpaw says that he turned his back to the Clans and doesn't deserve their loyalty anymore. Bluestar replies that even if he doesn't deserve their loyalty, they are still friends. Whitestorm, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf each take turns telling him good luck. When Ravenpaw wakes up, he wakes Barley up immediately telling him they need help from ThunderClan. : Trivia *The German language edition has all three books of ''Ravenpaw's Path arc published in a single book.Information from Tokyopop.de *While Shattered Peace is referred to as 'manga', it is not, as it did not originate in Japan and was not drawn by Japanese mangaka.Information from wikipedia.org Publication list *''Shattered Peace'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 24 November 2009 *''Rabenpfotes Abenteuer'' (DE), Tokyopop (paperback), June 2011 *''Потревоженный покой'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (paperback), 2012Information from Olmamedia.ru *''Knust idyll'' (NO), Juritzen Jr. (unknown binding), 15 June 2018Revealed on https://juritzen.no/boker/kattekrigerne-ravnepotes-valg-1 *''Shattered Peace'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; colored reprint), 26 June 2018Revealed on edelweiss.plus See slso *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside Notes and references de:Zerstörter Frieden/Allgemein Category:Book article pages